


Catboy Got Your Tongue?

by DarkFantasyLvr



Series: Cuthbert Sinclair's Creature Zoo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Body Horror, Bottom Dean, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Catgirl Dean, Cuthbert Sinclair's Creature Zoo, Experimentation, Kidnapping, Kittens, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Top Castiel, Transformation, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyLvr/pseuds/DarkFantasyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a beautiful summer night, Dean is kidnapped by an insane man with a love for experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catboy Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just a little experiment. Enjoy.

He awoke in a room with three white walls and the fourth were bars that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

The last thing he remembered was being in his car, bottle of whisky in hand and his favorite song playing on the radio. The moon was hanging high in the sky and the stars were just beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. It looked to be the beginning of a beautiful night.

Suddenly there was a knock on his window and a man was standing outside. He didn't appear to be too bad off. Early to mid-forties. Brown hair parted to the side. Plain brown coat over a button-up white shirt.

"'Scuse me but do you happen to have a cellular on you by chance?"

Slowly, carefully, his window was rolled down so he could address the stranger.

"What's it to you?"

The man smiled through a closed mouth and nodded his head up the road. "My car broke down - I think it might've overheated. I was hoping to call Triple-A to send over a tow."

"I-I might be of assistance."

"You, sir?"

He opened his door and climbed out, setting aside his whisky and stretching the muscles of his back from sitting in the same position for over an hour. "I sort of work at a repair junket in my town. I can take a look."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Yes. Yes."

He went back to the trunk and removed a gallon of water (always be prepared!) and the stranger led him on the path up the road in mostly silence.

"What's your name, if I might ask?"

"Dean."

The man extended his hand. "Cuthbert, but most people call me Bert."

They shook and continued on their way.

"If I might ask, Dean, why were you sitting in your car all alone on such a beautiful evening as this?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Wanted a night on my own for once. Things were getting a little cramped at home what with my brother going crazy over his finals. So, I got in the car and just drove."

"And the drink?"

"Heh, what can I say Bert - I like the way the stars shimmer with a good buzz."

Chuckling, Bert continued to lead until they stopped before a lone vehicle. Being the mechanic that he was, Dean went immediately to the hood and lifted it asking, "So, what's going on?"

Weird. There didn't appear to be any heat emanating from the car... In fact, it probably hadn't been started in hours...

"Bert…?"

"Bah-rah-gah-doh."

Dean looked up just in time to be hit in the face with some kind of yellow sand. He was asleep before he even hit the pavement.

* * *

 

The room was stark and freezing and it took Dean several minutes too long to realize that his clothing was gone. Lying naked on the cold floor always sucked, especially when you didn't even know how you got there.

Dean warmed up his throat before muttering a rough, "Hello?"

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Dean looked to the metal bars and standing just on the other side was Bert. Dean got up and walked over to where he stood, grabbed onto the bars and asked harshly, "Where the hell am I?"

"This?" Bert said, motioning to the wide empty space. "This is a little place where I keep my most interesting subjects."

"Subjects? I'm a subject?"

Bert smirked. "Not yet. In time."

And with that, Bert walked away, saying no more about what he was planning on doing.

"Get back here you son of a bitch. Come back!"

Bert disappeared out of some metal door with a code. Dean waited a few more minutes, staring at the door and willing the man to come back and explain himself. He never reappeared.

There wasn't much of anything to look at in the room. It wasn't overly large but it wasn't that small either. There was nothing in it though – window or a television. Not even a toilet so he could do his business. Dean could feel the pressure in his bladder building (alcohol tended to do that to people) but he willed himself to wait until that weirdo returned.

He'd been fucking kidnapped. Shit! How long was he out between getting to the car and waking up here?

Was Sam out there looking for him? Did he realize he was gone at all? Finals tended to take a lot out of his brother but even he had to realize that Dean had been gone all night and hadn't even called to say he wasn't going to make it home.

Sam was smart.

He'd realize Dean was missing and go looking for him.

Bert reappeared a few hours later holding a tray in his hands.

"Dinner time."

Dean wanted to get up and grab it but he thought that if he moved from his spot, even an inch, his bladder would release what he was trying so dearly to hold back. Bert opened the door and walked right up to Dean, placing the tray daintily in front of him and touching him on the head.

Wait... Was he _petting_ him?

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he said, "You'll see what I have planned for you very soon."

"I-I gotta piss, man."

Bert smiled and pointed to the corner of the white room. Dean looked to it and on the floor, just barely visible, was a metal drain.

Not wasting his time or questioning it, Dean jumped up and ran for it. He sighed gratefully to himself as he allowed himself to be emptied. After shaking himself, Dean turned and Bert was already gone.

Damn it.

Dean returned to where the tray was placed and looked down. It looked like a simple sandwich. Dean examined it (ignoring the fact that he hadn't washed his hands after pissing). Tuna. A cup of water too.

Well, it could be worse, he guessed. Dean began to eat the food and boy was it good.

* * *

 

Days passed by and, every day, no matter what, a tuna sandwich and water would be his only meal. Normally, it would be there after Dean awoke from the naps which he took to make the days go by quicker.

And then, one day maybe a week later, there was a bowl of cream instead of the water. Dean lifted it and drank. He licked his lips. Not bad. He hadn't actually seen Bert in the flesh in days. The food was always waiting for him to eat it.

He'd gotten used to being without clothes, although was it too much to ask for an opportunity to bathe? He'd gotten used to his own body odor but still a guy had needs.

There was also something else. A strange little lump had begun to form just above the crack of his ass a few days ago. It was a little weird but not at the top of his list of problems just yet. Probably a pimple or a boil or something.

While Dean was examining his fingernails shortly after waking, he looked up suddenly to see Bert watching him from across the bars once again.

"Hello, Dean."

"Bert."

Dean walked over to where he stood, mindful of the pressure from the lump on his back. It hurt today.

"How are you faring?"

Dean wrapped his hands around the bars, wishing he could just reach through and strangle the man, but finding himself unable to do so.

"Let me out of here you weirdo. I need to go home to my family."

"Your family, you say..."

Bert removed what appeared to be a file of some kind and a pair of reading glasses that he put on.

"Dean Winchester, aged 30. Parents, deceased. Living relative - one brother. Sam, aged 26. Law major. You are a mechanic at a local body shop. Went to a community college."

"So what? Anyone with the internet can know that."

"Last relationship - Lisa Braden. You ended things with her after she became pregnant with another man. Your favorite brand of beer is El Sol. Your favorite television show is Dr. Sexy, MD. You love classic rock and your beloved Impala because they remind you most of the father that you lost to a sudden and immediate stroke. Bisexual although you seem to prefer the gentlemen as of late. Your father, god rest his soul, got another woman pregnant eleven years after your mother passed. His name is Adam - but you do not speak of it."

What the hell?

"Shall I go on?"

Licking his lips and looking up at the man, Dean sighed and asked, "What do you want with me, man? What are you doing?"

"Experimenting," Bert said with a smirk.

"Ex-experiment..."

"Turn around for me, would you please, Dean."

"Turn?"

Bert motioned a circle and stepping away from the bars Dean turned.

"Hmm, not bad. Perhaps it is about time I introduced you to Castiel."

"I'm sorry, who?" What the hell kind of name was that?

"Sleep well tonight, Dean. You're going to need your energy for tomorrow."

And with that, Bert walked away, back out of the door he'd entered through and disappeared back into whatever lay on the other side.

Dean didn't know what it was but he began to suddenly feel incredibly nervous as his legs gave out on him and he just sat down, leaning his head against the bars and wishing he could just go back to sleep again.

* * *

 

Dean awoke to another sandwich and cup of cream. He gobbled it up and went to use the "facility" when he heard the door to his cage open and then quickly close yet again.

A new scent assaulted Dean's nose. He hadn't smelled much of anything since arriving, only his food and himself.

What was...?

Dean turned and stared. There was...it looked like...but how...?

It looked like a guy; that he could deal with. But - how the hell did he have, of all things - were those cat-ears? And behind him - oh hell no. A tail? What? A freaking _tail_?

Dean scratched his head and the cat-guy just stared at him with glowing, unblinking blue eyes. Now that all the weird stuff was out of the way though, Dean took in the rest of the guy. He had dark, messy hair and a pretty damn good body actually. _Very_ nice. He was a little shorter than Dean, but not by much. Also, he too was completely and totally stark naked.

"You must be Castiel."

Dean walked up to the guy. They stared at each other, neither saying so much as a word.

"Can you, uh, can you talk?"

Castiel made a fist and coughed into his hand. He licked his lips, opened his mouth and shut it again. He reached out his hand and touched Dean on the shoulder and that was when Dean heard it, a rumbling, purring noise. Dude was purring. He was actually _purring_?!

Dean moved away but the guy came back at him. He grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled Dean in close and after a moment's hesitation, rubbed his face against Dean's, letting out more purrs.

"Um, okay this is weird."

When he moved away, Castiel began slinking around Dean, drinking his body in with his eyes and, from the way he was getting hard, apparently liking what he saw. Dean wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He looked down and, okay, maybe Dean sort of, kind of, liked what he saw as well.

Did his junk seem smaller than usual? Must be the constant cold air in the room.

"Um. Okay. Cas, what are you planning on doing?"

The guy continued not talking but he walked right up to Dean, grabbed him and forced Dean onto the ground with him on top of him.

"Cas?"

Castiel let out a yowl before flipping Dean onto his back and laying on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Dean struggled but a second later felt Cas' cock penetrate his buttocks. Dean shouted but that didn't stop Cas. He felt pain when Cas continued forcing himself inside but, after several minutes of it, Dean began to feel strangely at ease. He let out another sound himself, something between a yell and a yowl.

It felt....it felt _good._ It went on and on and then, with not want nor warning, Cas' penis exited Dean. He was finished.

Waiting for some of the soreness to go away, Dean turned over and watched as Cas sat down next to him, leaned in close and rub his face all over Dean's face and body yet again. Not entirely sure what he should do, Dean just let him do it.

He looked down at Cas' member, hard and erect and began feeling himself up. Hmm, yeah, he did feel kind of smaller. Dean rubbed and rubbed (under Cas' watchful eye) and finally (fucking _finally_ ) got himself off.

Dean leaned forward onto the ground and stretched out his back, for once enjoying the feel of the floor beneath him.

"My, my."

Dean and Cas both turned to find Bert standing once again over the threshold. Dean looked from the corner of his eye to see Cas glaring at the guy.

"Did the two of you have fun this afternoon, hmm?"

"Shut up, Dickwad," Dean said.

Cas looked at him and he could see approval in the cat-guy's eyes. Good.

Bert opened the door with a key from his belt. "Come, Castiel. Back to your rooms."

Cas lived here too. Obviously. Dude was half-cat.

Castiel rose from the ground and sauntered over to the man, his feet not even making a sound as he went.

"I will be bringing you your meal in a short while, Dean," Bert said, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Dean touched his stomach and felt it rumbling. He was feeling hungry. When his meal arrived, Dean was surprised to find no sandwich this time and a larger bowl of cream in its place. Feeling too tired after his earlier activities, Dean lowered his face down into the bowl and drank it down that way instead. It was better that way.

* * *

Castiel was returned to Dean several days later and, once again, their staring contest gave way to much more amorous activities.

At this point in time, Dean's penis had shrunk to barely nothing at all and, weirdest of all, there was a space where his balls used to be. However, the minute Cas penetrated him there Dean felt the most pleasurable feeling he'd ever had in his entire life. He moaned and yowled at the top of his voice, echoing off of the walls when Cas came inside him.

After they were finished, Cas began to lick the lump on Dean that had grown even bigger, nipping at it with his teeth. He bit down a little too hard and Dean felt blood leaking and something else extending outward from within. Dean chanced a look back and, right above Cas's face, a long, tawny tail appeared. After the shock wore off, Dean felt like he should've probably been more worried about it (he had a tail!) but found himself not really caring. Cas locked eyes with him and Dean motioned for him to continue what he was doing.

Afterwards, Dean examined his tail, holding it in his hands and letting it go. Castiel was busy licking himself in the corner, cleaning himself off. Dean looked down at his own wrist and, hesitating ever so slightly, licked. Dean licked himself for several more minutes until he felt someone else joining in. Cas was eagerly going after Dean's back where he could not reach and Dean nuzzled himself against the other cat's hip, purring and rubbing his face so that Cas had his scent on him. It was just getting good, Dean going boneless against Cas' strokes when the metal doors were again opened and Bert's voice echoed.

"Oh Dean."

Dean turned and Bert motioned for him to come. Dean took one look at Cas, kissed him on the cheek and rose from the floor, meeting Bert. Bert walked forward and Dean followed him, his tail swaying from side to side as he went. They went out the mysterious door and into a new room.

The room beyond ended up being very sterile, doctor's office type of place. In the center was a large white examination table, a stand with a monitor of some kind on it and a small table with instruments waiting for them.

"Hop on," Bert said once they reached the table and Dean climbed up onto it. "On your back."

Dean laid back onto the table, his tail stuck beneath him. Bert fired up his machine and, a few seconds later, Dean felt something prick him on the arm. He flinched and his eyes began feeling heavy.

The last thing he saw through half closed lids was Bert holding up a scalpel and leaning over Dean's groin.

* * *

He woke up back in his room once more. He felt sore, down there. Gently, and immediately feeling vertigo setting in, Dean sat up and looked down at himself.

His dick, or whatever remained of it, was gone. It was like it wasn't ever even there at all. It was gone and, feeling around between his thighs with his hand for a minute, Dean knew that somehow he now had a clit and labia. Somehow, and he had no idea exactly how, a vagina too probably. He didn't feel like a female though. Dean next moved up to his head. His ears - they were covered in something. Dean let out a shout and jumped to his feet. What had he done to him? _What did Bert do?_

"Awake, are we?"

Dean turned to the man and let out a hiss. He tried yelling, tried shouting anything at all, but couldn't. For some reason he couldn't even form the words on his lips. Bert laughed as he watched Dean's efforts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Dean tried again but instead of shouting at him a yowl erupted from his throat. He couldn't talk.

"You're probably wondering what I did to you."

Dean nodded his head and continued his staring.

"Well, it's simple really. A thoughtful, ingenious mixture of magic and science - but mostly magic."

The thought suddenly occurred to Dean - was Cas once just some regular guy too? Was he just mixed up in all of this too, without his consent?

"...Thought it was just a book and I read the words and boom, instant agelessness surrounding the entire compound. Nothing will age in here. Everything, for all of time, will remain as is."

Dean felt himself begin to hiss once more, wishing he could get his hands on this man.

"Castiel will be returned to you in dear time, child. I just need to run a few more little tests before I can be absolutely sure."

Dean ran back up to the bars, grabbing them tightly in his hands and yowling at the very top of his voice.

Bert simply laughed aloud and walked out of the room and back into his experiment room, disappearing once again.

* * *

 

The days passed ever so slowly. Dean amused himself by playing with his tail and licking every inch of his body so he can stay clean for whenever Cas finally arrived.

Bert had said Cas would be coming soon but... but every time Dean fell asleep and then woke up, he was still alone.

He _needed_ Cas to come back.

Dean put his hand between his thighs and tried his best to relieve the pressure that was building after his thoughts of the other. He shut his eyes and thought hard, picturing Cas slinking into the room, lowering both of them down, Dean lying on his stomach, Cas laying down on top of him and...

Dean looked down to find a small puddle. Looking from side to side, Dean replaced his hand where it was and continued his trail of thought. He bucked his thighs and really got good and in there. The more and more he touched and thought, the more and more that he came. He could only imagine what would happen when the real thing happened.

The following morning Dean awoke to a smell. It was a familiar scent - it was the one he was waiting for.

Lazily Dean opened his eyes and, sitting right before him, was his Castiel. The two of them stared at each other and then Cas squinted slightly and turned his head ever so slightly to the side, taking Dean in. He straightened his back and, Dean had to be imagining it, the other cat looked saddened by what he was taking in.

_They got to you too, didn't they?_

Dean let out a small meow in response. _They changed me, Cas. I'm scared._

Cas licked his lips and then leaned over Dean, licking him on the stomach and face.

_I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, Dean._

Dean nuzzled his face against Cas' stomach and then rolled over, lying on his stomach. He bent his knees and raised his backside, letting Cas know exactly what he wanted. Cas didn't move for a minute so Dean wiggled his ass, letting his message be known. Cas mounted him carefully and the minute penetration occurred, Dean let out the loudest yowl possible. Oh damn, it felt so _good._ Cas suddenly bit down on the back of Dean's neck and Dean knew that from then on he was lost.

Cas moved around, taking in every inch of the new space he was examining. Dean continued yowling and yelling, even letting out a tiny mew when he couldn't get in a proper breath.

Hours or minutes later, Cas removed himself. Fuck, that hurt! Then Dean felt tiny licks around his vulva and after a few minutes the pain wasn't so bad. Castiel curled himself around Dean and the two of them locked eyes once again. Dean leaned forward and pecked a small kiss on Cas' nose. Cas smiled and the two of them drifted off into a relaxing and deep slumber.

* * *

Sigh. _"I wish we could leave this place, Cas."_

Look away. _"I know, Dean. I wish we could return home. But..."_

Intense stare. Anger. _"We're cat-people, Cas."_

Annoyance. _"Yes, I am well aware of that."_

Hope. _"Isn't there something we can do? Anything?"_

Head shake. Resignation. _"I've been here for a very long time, Dean. There is no escape. We are Bert's...we are Bert's pets now."_

Dean sobbed onto Cas' shoulder, emitting sounds of great sadness. He was trapped, half cat, half man (or woman) and there was nothing he or his friend could do about it.

Cas was allowed to remain with Dean permanently and they were both just glad that there was someone else who was the same as themselves. Plus it increased the opportunities for them to have sex.

They also got to know each other better. Cas had a unique personality that Dean hadn't gathered from the few other times they had been together. He was forceful but generally a peaceful soul. He was careful with Dean, being gentle when necessary. The two of them would sleep curled up together every night and every morning were given a bowl of cream each. Once a week, Bert would even leave them a fresh fish to share and Cas taught Dean how to eat it without swallowing any of the tiny bones.

And the sex. Oh, the sex was just glorious! Every day, whenever they wanted it.

Abruptly though, one day, Dean began to feel different. He'd wake in the morning and vomit his food from the evening before. Bert must've noticed something because, after a trip to the examination room and after the puking ended over a few days, he began giving Dean a slightly larger bowl of cream than Castiel. Dean was fearful of what this meant and spent many an evening resting his head against Cas' chest, listening to his heartbeat to relax.

It couldn't be possible.... It was.

Cas was brought in with Dean during an examination and, there they were. Tiny little blobs. He was pregnant. After that, Cas became extremely protective of Dean. Not that there were any threats but, whenever Bert took Dean away for a weekly exam, he'd let out an angry howl and try to attack Bert through the bars with his claws.

Dean meanwhile became increasingly uncomfortable as the weeks went on. The increase in his nipples was a bit of a surprise and the more and more they filled, the likely hood it was that he was going to give birth crept up on him. His stomach became distended as the kittens (cat-children?) grew within him. He was getting fat. Cas licked Dean every evening, paying extra special attention to the stomach where he knew his children resided inside.

* * *

 

Dean began feeling restless. Every time he drifted off to sleep, he'd wake up and have to move around. He took to walking around the cell and then sitting down, licking his body. The licking suddenly became his only pastime, ignoring Castiel entirely while he became engrossed in it.

Cas asked him with a look whether or not he was okay. Dean only shook his head, frightened. What was happening?

Cas put a hand to Dean's forehead just as Bert was walking in with Cas' tray of cream (Dean had totally ignored his last four).

"Is something the matter?" Bert asked once he was through the door.

Cas tried snapping at Bert but the man ignored him and went right for Dean. He removed a thermometer from his jacket and stuck it in Dean's mouth and waited for a few minutes. He looked down at the numbers and smiled. He left behind the tray, walked out and returned fifteen minutes later with a blanket and several pillows. He put them down on the floor, walked outside of the cell and left the room. Cas watched him go, confused, before turning back to Dean and finding him arranging the pillows in a certain way.

First, two pillows at the top of the blanket and two at the other end. No. Three pillows on the top and one behind him? No. Over and over, he moved things around until finally, finally, he was settled with two at the top, one behind him and one at his feet. And then the waiting began. Cas wanted to stay by Dean's side while he went through with it but Dean wanted to remain by himself.

_"You did this to me, after all."_

When Cas woke up from a peaceful, afternoon nap, there they were. There were three of them, two boys and a girl, and each one of them was attached to one of Dean's nipples, suckling his milk.

Cas licked each of them in turn and then turned to Dean, kissing him on the lips, entwining their tongues as if they were both still totally human.

* * *

A week later, while the children were playing with each other, Dean rolled over onto his stomach, raised his hind into the air and waited. Cas leaned over him, biting against Dean's neck and began penetrating Dean over and over again.

Dean yowled and Cas hissed.

Both of them just could not wait to become parents once again.    

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know. I might write more like it in the future.


End file.
